


Crying, Waiting, Hoping

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Again, Bad English, Baking, Brownie, Crying, Hoping, Inspired by Music, It's George's lucky day maybe, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul bakes. George cries, waits and hopes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying, Waiting, Hoping

George watched and waited, Paul baked. He was a good cook. Really. But he hasn't baked since John ate all of the raisins, and didn't tell him, so he had to bake without raisins. I don't know what he baked, but sure as hell, it needed those damn raisins. And it was funny from the other hand, because John hates every healthy thing.

Anyway, Paul now baked again. Why? Well, it was... a day, and he looked at George, and said: 'Oh, man, today i'm gonna cook or bake something, okay?' And that was the moment, when Georgie's face lit up, and he fall onto his knees, with tear strained face, and looked up at the ceiling, gasping: 'My sweet Lord, myyy Lord! I really wanna see you, and say thank you for the divine sparkle what you gave to my great friend, Pol Macca! He'll make something in the kitchen!' And after a moment of awkward silence, he stood up and asked the bassist, who had his eyebrows furrowed: 'Uhm, yes, Pawl, thank you too. Can i watch how you make whatever you make?' Paul smiled, and said: 'Of course, Georgie. But i won't tell you what i'm doing, so you just have to wait and hope that it'll be your favorite brownie with Jelly Babies and marshmallows and chocolate and sprinkles and berries on top.'

Sooo they went to the kitchen. George sat down, and waited. And hoped. Paul took out flawour, eggs, sugar, spice and everything nice, water, milk, cocoa, kokain (no, kidding. That was sodabicarbon), marshmallows, chocolate, more chocolate, sprinkles, Jelly Babies, and... there wasn't any berries. Paul frowned. George waited. And hoped. Paul was still frozen. George just sat and hoped.  
Paul shut his eyes thigtly, before screaming 'LENNON! TO YOUR MOTHER! Now i can't make George's favorite brownie!' George was crying softly. Paul glanced at him, and sighed. 'Sorry, Joj. I wanted to bake something perfect. Now you wouldn't have any berries on your brownie. Is this still works? If that's not there?' 

George smiled happily. He'd thought Paul wouldn't bake at all, so he was more that glad with the brownie without berries. His hope came back, and he nodded.  
And again, he watched and waited, as Paul baked, and hoped, that that something he makes will be his favorite brownie with Jelly Babies, marshmallows, sprinkles and chocolate on top. But without berries. So sad.

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't speak english. I don't know why do i write in english, then.  
> But i hope you all enjoyed this 'story'. :)


End file.
